64 Sentences for Fakir and Ahiru
by Ariuryl
Summary: [ 31. correspondence ] The envelope had hearts and smelled slightly of perfume... if it weren't for the names written on the back, he would never have guessed it was from her to him. [ 64 unrelated sentences to tell their story. ]


**A/n:** So... I made this to calm down all those plot bunnies that kept eating my brain after watching the series, and thank goodness I got 'em off my system. This was originally posted over at my livejournal, and it's an _unofficial_ one sentence prompt using all the themes from 64damnprompts over at LJ. (I never bothered claiming it... Ehehe. ;)

Anyways, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Randomness, some OOC, and some fluff.

**Disclaimers:** Princess Tutu is not mine.

-

**64 Sentences for Fakir and Ahiru  
**by Sutare

-

**1. 2 a.m.**

It's dark and he lacks plenty sleep, but he can't stop his ink blotted hands from trembling as he stares in shock at the shivering, red-haired _human_ figure curled on the corner of the room, white feathers cluttering the floor.

**2. metaphor**

White wings spread wide against the crystal clear lake, and Fakir understands this as a sign of "Thank you", despite how much he thinks she should say otherwise.

**3. sky**

The sky is vast and far and he fears the day she succumbs to her instincts and leave him behind.

**4. lost scene**

_... And the knight and the princess live happily ever after. _

**5. degrees**

Ducks migrate before winter because the weather is supposedly hazardous for their health; but at the first sign of snowfall, when the dark-haired boy told the small yellow duck swimming in the pond to come inside the house, the duck obediently got up and followed.

**6. seize the day**

"I will return all of Mytho's heart shards!" she declared as she stood atop a pillar and posed, then Fakir sighed nearby when she lost her footing and slipped.

**7. opposite**

"Well, you know what they say..." Aota murmured to himself as soon as the red-haired klutz and unfeeling knight were out of earshot.

**8. passions run**

You can tell, despite her awkward, stiff movements and very rigid posture, that she loved dancing with all her heart... even her every trip and stumble have some sort of meaning to it, he thinks to himself.

**9. connection**

Strange how in the beginning they wanted no relation to each other… but they stood side by side together in the end.

**10. lull and storm**

The thunder scared her so much her feathers trembled... so he picked her up gently and laid her on the bed beside him before they both – gently, softly, warmly – fell asleep.

**11. animal**

She shrieks in delight, legs dangling precariously from the ledge as she points to a cloud: "It's a cat!"

**12. children (companion to #11)**

_This is so childish... _he thinks, before pointing to the one shaped like a rabbit and tugging her braid back so she wouldn't fall off the balcony.

**13. we all float on**

She tripped and landed on water, then splashed some on Fakir for the unappreciated laugh.

**14. chess**

They were once pawns for Dosselmeyer to play on, pieces for the old man's amusement... for that, the two of them swore to protect their king (technically, their prince) at any cost.

**15. duty**

He faces her boldly, narrowing his eyes: "I am the knight, I protect Mytho."

**16. rip**

Once again, he finds himself writing a scene of her transforming back to a girl... and once again, his writing book is one page short.

**17. missing time**

"FAKIR – _OHNOIMLATE!_"

**18. crest**

The highest feeling of elevation she'd ever felt, she thinks... and she brought his lips back to hers when he tried to pull away (not that he minded, he was just out of breathe) so that she could feel that feeling again.

**19. itch**

When he sees her smiling at him with bright blue eyes and flushed red cheeks (from the sudden trip down the stairs, he presumed), something inside him itched (but not in a bad way) and he didn't know what it was, nor did he want to know.

**20. explode**

"It's like this," Ahiru says angrily to Pique and Lily, "I feel like something's gonna burst inside of me – I just don't know _what_ – whenever I see his smug face!"

**21. rise**

She thinks it's like flying - his hands on her waist, her feet off the ground, slowly spinning to the beat of the music as she spreads her arms wide... unknown to her, he feels the same way.

**22. crumble**

He doesn't know how to explain it... all he knows is that something fell apart when he realized that he couldn't protect _her_.

**23. range**

Ahiru doesn't understand why she feels so awkward and uncomfortable being in the same room as him.

**24. fight/flight**

"So, what are you going to do now, Tutu?"

**25. acid**

"Stay away from Mytho," he told her, and she felt like his voice burned her skin.

**26. color**

Whenever you spin in ballet, you see blurs and colors swirling all around you... she realized that when you dance with a partner, all the colors just seem to blend in the background... and you see _each other_…

**27. give**

Sometimes, he wonders that maybe she gives a bit _too_ much…

**28. needle**

What's worse than having to see her along side someone else (with no remembrance of who he was and what he did for her), is having no heart to feel the prickles of pain.

**29. locks**

Ahiru used to think of Fakir as some sort of unfeeling block of dry ice, cold and hurtful every time you try to touch; that is, until that fateful night when she was stuck as a duck and had witnessed him crying near the lake... Fakir to her, now, is someone that hid all his feelings inside a trunk and threw away the key (and it was only a matter of time before the lock would rust away for her to know him deep inside).

**30. slope**

After restoring Ahiru's humanity and a year (or was it half a year…) later when they rejoining the academy, he noticed something had _definitely_ changed in the small girl's appearance and he just wanted to hit himself over and over on the head because he knew she was still_ far too young_.

**31. correspondence**

The envelope had hearts and smelled slightly of perfume... if it weren't for the names written on the back, he would never have guessed it was from her to him.

**32. linger**

She swears for one, almost unnoticeable second, Fakir's eyes stay on her for a moment – until she blinks and finds the moment gone.

**33. charm**

"I think it brings him good luck," some random girl said to another as they passed by the small cottage near the lake.

**34. roads**

Theirs wasn't the smoothest they could've taken... but it was what made them most content.

**35. hunger**

He walked down the street, minding his own business, until something from a window display caught his eye; minutes later, he comes out of the store, a small, paper bag tucked under his arm and a small reminder that Ahiru had always loved cinnamon flavored bread.

**36. reciprocity**

The realization of Mytho's actual well-being forced them to come to an agreement... something both learned not to mind so much after the prince's retrieval, much to their confusion.

**37. kind**

In the end of everything, she realized Fakir had the kindest heart of all; he was just too afraid to listen to it.

**38. fruity**

"U-um... well... THAT was certainly an interesting way to find out a lip-gloss flavor, Fakir..."

**39. half-life**

"I love you," she whispered, before he could stop her; and hearing those words made him the happiest... to the saddest man alive... when in a blinding flash of light, she was gone.

**40. comedy of errors**

"Turn me back!" she cries, holding the blanket to her chest: "Fakir, please, turn me back!"

**41. tragedy**

Tears streaked down his face as he held her (pale, _flesh_, unmoving) body close, quietly sobbing while trying not to think how terribly ironic everything was.

**42. hope is the thing with feathers**

When Fakir found Ahiru doing her rounds of daily bird feeding, he didn't want to go near the girl as she fed the pure white dove on her shoulder in fear of scaring it away.

**43. empire**

Dosselmeyer could have done much worse than just manipulate Kinkan, but he found the characters undoubtedly entertaining (particularly, a boy and a duck) to busy himself with other affairs.

**44. turpentine kisses and mistaken blows**

One of his greatest mistakes was when he didn't accept Princess Tutu's help sooner.

**45. rings**

She watched from a corner as he pulled out a shining gold band from his pocket and gave it to a woman she had never seen – a stranger whom she never heard him talk about... and she wonders what the pain is in her chest when she knew that ducks were not supposed to feel this way.

**46. dust**

Fakir wrote it a long, long time ago, but he found no reason to publish it, leaving it to gather dust at the back of his closet.

**47. every you, every me**

_Their real selves_, he said… after all that had happened, she wasn't as sure as before what her true self was.

**48. project**

She squeaks loudly when his hands hold her waist a _wee_ bit too tightly, and curses her luck (and cat-teacher) for pairing her up with such an insufferable jerk.

**49. adore**

"Mytho," she whispered in her sleep, snuggling deeper in (his!) covers, as the knight nearby just grunted and sulked on the wall.

**50. murmur**

He turned around sharply when he heard a faint, familiar voice (in his shock, he managed to break his new pen and knock his inkwell off the table, the contents seeping slowly on the wooden floor), only to meet face to face with a well-grown white duck with the brightest (and sometimes, loneliest) blue eyes he's ever seen.

**51. above**

"Ahiru, for the last time, get down from there!"

**52. below**

She knows that she's not the most important person in his heart... she just wishes that it wasn't his pet duck that she was under.

**53. incalculable**

It puzzles him to no end how so many birds could fit in one small room.

**54. wire**

Ahiru nearly fainted when the two of them passed by a pet shop and a caged bird was at display; immediately, she convinced Fakir to buy the bird with whatever amount of money he had in his pocket, only to free the fowl from the confines of the metal wiring a few seconds later.

**55. landslide**

"Wow... those girls like you a lot!"

**56. the beginning is the end is the beginning**

Fakir laid the sleeping duck in her small makeshift bed, neatly tucking in a few ruffled yellow feathers, before walking to his desk and picking up his pen.

**57. door**

"Ouch," she mutters while lightly rubbing her forehead, "you could've told me sooner..."

**58. enemy gate**

"This is it," he says – and beside him, she nods: "Yeah."

**59. stone**

It's his heart (_or lack of one_, she used to think), and she tries not to grate her mind over his insensitivity (though she realizes now, how all of her assumptions were possibly wrong).

**60. bright**

She covered her eyes when, after the fuzziness in her head subsided, the bright sunlight blinded her eyes... and when everything cleared, the first thing she saw was _him_.

**61. stories**

Tell me again: how did it end?" she asks him innocently – a bright big smile on her face – despite knowing fully well what happened.

**62. chime**

She thinks that if Fakir had laughed a bit more often, it could outdo the melodies that even the wind chimes could make... he gave her an embarrassed blush and a (painful) tug on her braid when she told him that.

**63. laugh**

He doesn't remember what did the trick; all he knows was that it was late at night, he smelled like liquor, and all he could think of was her laughter in the confines of his somewhat drunk mind.

**64. hold**

As the music around them slowly faded, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, trying her best to say what words couldn't: _Please just stay by my side._

-

**END**

-

Constructive criticism, please?


End file.
